Left with nothing
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: Krya comes back from England and to work things out with Rick but his getting married. (ONE SHOT) (EDITED)
1. Chapter 1

RE-EDITED IS IT TO YOUR STANDARDS NOW

It's good to be home is her first thought while ridding in the cab while looking at the busy streets of New york.

"Here you go," The cab driver tells her as they pull up at her friend's place.

"Thank you," Kyra said giving the cab driver some cash.

/

"Kyra would are you doing here?" Her friend Rose asked nervously.

"I was just visiting,whats the matter?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing,nothing is the matter?" Rose said getting more nervously.

Kyra noticed that Rose was all dressed up.

"Where are you going?" Kyra asked.

"On a date," Rose lied.

"You're a bad lair,"

"I know," Rose bowed her head.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"It's Rick,"

"Rodgers,"

"Well his Castle now but yes,"

"What about Rick?"

"His getting married,"

"Oh," Kyra said disappointed.

"I'm sorry honey,"

"So your going to the wedding?"

"Yeah,but I don't have too,"

"I'll be fine,"

"It's in the park,you could be my plus one if you want to talk to him,"

"I'll just watch from somewhere to see if his happy with her and to see what she looks like,"

/

She watched from a tree in the park he was smiling while shaking Peoples hand.

He was having a very serious chat with one of the man must have been his bride's father.

He also looked nervous but it looked like a good nervous he kept looking at his watch.

Either she was late or he was worried about her standing him up.

She could hear the faint sound of music playing and then saw his bride.

She was tall with tanned skin and burette hair and the dress was beautiful.

The father of his bride placed his daughter's hand in Ricks hand.

Kyra saw him say I do with the big grin that melted her heart and then slip the gold wedding band on her finger.

Then she put the gold wedding band on his finger.

She couldn't watch this anymore her plan had been she come back and talk to him so they can maybe they could figure out.

But there was nothing to figure out now he had moved on and someone else and he was happy.

She on the other hand was left with a crappy job,crappy apartment and no Rick.

**Should I do a second chapter.**

**Maybe he could meet Rick and Kate at a school reunion**

**Or she could run into them and Kate is pregnant**

**And also this is AU so Rick met Kate earlier **


	2. Chapter 2

It's been nearly two years.

Since she came back from England and found out Rick was getting married.

She still had the image of his bride cupping his cheeks and him wrapping his arms around her waist and then the kiss the really passionate kiss that followed.

This weekend was her high school reunion she didn't know what to do.

She could go but also have to put up seeing Rick's arm wrapped around another woman.

Where did they met?

How long after they broke up did they get together?

Whats her name?

Whats her job?

So many questions were running around Kyra's head about her.

/

It was three days later and the night of the reunion she was looking through her closet looking for a dress or an outfit just anything to wear.

She shouldn't be thinking the thoughts she had thought. Kyra was hoping for divorce between Rick and other woman.

/

The hall looked the same way it did at prom the prom which Kyra ended up taking one of Rick's friends cause Rick got in trouble with the school.

She laughed when she heard the next day about Rick putting a cow on the roof but wasnt laughing when prom plans went out the window.

They had planned on having their first time together but they never ended up having their first time with other people.

Kyra saw Rick at the drinks table she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder he turned around.

"Kyra," Rick said sounding shocked.

"Hi,"

"Are you here with anyone?" Rick asked.

"No,you?"

"My wife is coming soon,"

"Oh yeah I heard you got married I was actually in the park when it happened,"

"How's the gallery going?" Rick asked.

"It's going alright not what I pictured,So what are you doing?"

"I'm a PI,"

"What about writing?"

"I was researching for my book but I decided I wanted to work cases so I became a PI,"

Kyra saw her came up behind Rick.

"Sorry I was late babe," The woman said kissing his cheek. Rick wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Kyra this is my wife Kate,"

Kyra also noticed Kate had a little bump.

"Is everything okay?" Rick asked Kate.

"Yeah I was just finishing paperwork,"

"Kate's a detective," Rick told Kyra.

"The PI and the detective,is that how you two met?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah his client got murdered so that's were me and my team stepped in,he asked me if he would like to go out for a drink and I just fell in love with him," Kate smiled.

This was awkward for him his ex girlfriend and his wife.

"Kyra was my girlfriend in high school but broke up with me for a job in england,"

Talk about a stab in the heart was going through Kyra's head.

"Oh I see," Kate said awkwardly.

"At the time it sounded like a good job," Kyra said also.

"So are you just visiting New York?" Kate asked.

"No I moved back I came back to New York to get back together with Rick but came on his wedding day,"

"Did you come to the wedding?" Kate asked full of jealously now his ex girlfriend was going to try to get back with her fiancé at the time.

"How about we go dance honey," Rick said knowing Kate was getting mad.

"Can we sit down and get some food,baby is really hungry?"

"Baby your pregnant?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah four months,"

"Well let's get that baby some food," Rick dragged Kate away.


End file.
